The present invention relates to an improved system architecture for an aircraft.
Modern aircraft have very complex systems for delivering electrical power to various aircraft components and for delivering energy to environmental control systems. These systems include shaft and gearbox driven systems that are prone to damage through use. As a result, these systems require a high level of maintenance and repair.
There is a need for an overall aircraft architecture which simplifies the systems onboard an aircraft and eliminates components prone to such damage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved aircraft system architecture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an aircraft system architecture as above which utilizes engine integrated auxiliary power units.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an aircraft system architecture as above which includes a pneumatically driven electrical power and cooling unit for supplying main channel electric power and cabin cooling air.
The foregoing objects are attained by the aircraft system of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, an integrated aircraft system comprises an aircraft frame, a nacelle cowl mounted to the aircraft frame, a primary gas turbine engine mounted within the nacelle cowl, a secondary power system incorporated within the nacelle cowl and being driven by a flow of air created by or through the engine, an electrical power and cooling unit for supplying electrical power and cabin cooling air, and the electrical power and cooling unit being driven by engine bleed air.
Other details of the aircraft system architecture of the present invention, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto are set forth in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals depict like elements.